This invention relates generally to chairs and more particularly to a legless leisure chair which may be overturned from one position in which it functions as a conventional chair, having a backrest and a cushion extending from the backrest at the bottom of the backrest for providing a seat, to a second position in which the chair serves as a recliner, with the backrest presenting a reclining surface and the cushion providing a headrest for one reclining on the surface.
This invention represents an improvement over a prior art legless chair which, although generally similar to the chair of this invention, was not formed to enable it to be effectively used in both a "sitting" and "reclining" position. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,580 and Des. 210,570 for chairs generally in the field of this invention.